Crepusculo
by xilema95
Summary: Honne-Hona siempre ha sentido algo por Ren, pero sólo necesita la intervencion celosa de un chica para darse cuenta de ello.
1. Chapter 1

Sigo con jigoku shoujo. Si leyeron el anterior ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no junté a Ren con Ai (no me lo tomen a mal, pero Ai es una niña y Ren es un chico mayor, a mi parecer como que no van). Si eso no les molesta, ¡Espero les guste!

Honne-Hona, Ren Ichimoku y Wanyuudou se encontraban caminando en un parque sin saber que hacer. No había muchas personas, el día era completamente aburrido.

-No hay nada que hacer hoy por lo que parece- Gruñó Wanyuudou

-Es todo tan aburrido- Añadió Honne-Hona con el mismo humor.

-Para ti todo es aburrido- Continuó Ren desviándole la mirada fulminante que le lanzó por su comentario

-¿Por qué la señorita no vendrá con nosotros?

-Porque sabe perfectamente que aquí no hay nada divertido que hacer

-Eso no es cierto Wanyuudou, recuerda que te gusta observar a los niños jugar

-De todos modos no me divierto mucho viéndolos

-mhm... pues no sé ustedes, pero yo voy a comprarme una bebida en ese local- Dijo Ren señalando un pequeño puesto que atendía una chica de cabello castaño. La joven lo atendió amablemente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Dame un refresco por favor

-Seguro

Después de darle el dinero Ren fue a sentarse en una banca cercan al puesto, mientras la chica lo observaba con mucha curiosidad. Cuando se sentó llegaron sus compañeros

-Oye, ¿sólo compraste una? Qué egoísta- Replicó su compañera.

-Eres perfectamente capaz de comprarte una, el que no quieras caminar hasta el puesto es otra cosa- Contestó Ren un poco molesto

-¿Tienen que pelear siempre?- Observó Wanyuudou al verlos discutir, como de costumbre

-No lo haría si Ren fuera menos egoísta- Se justificó ésta

-¿¿Egoísta yo?? ¿Quién te compró el vestido que querías esa ocasión en la tienda de ropa?

-Bueno... pero eso no cuenta, esto es el presente

-Nunca vas a aceptar que estás equivocada, sí que eres necia

Honne-Hona lo golpea en la cabeza y él le quita el arreglo de su cabello como venganza, mientras Wanyuudou simplemente reía y la chica castaña del puesto los veía divertida. Eran su único entretenimiento mientras trabajaba.

-Basta, eres un completo inmaduro ¿Cómo te atreviste a desarreglarme el cabello? Yo me voy de aquí - se levantó ofendidamente

Wanyuudou se fue a tratar de calmarla, dejando solo a Ren

-En verdad es una obstinada, pero me gusta así - pensó mientras tomaba un poco de su refresco

Después de un buen rato se quedó mirando las ardillas de los árboles. De pronto sitió que alguien se sentaba al lado de él; giró para ver quien era y se sorprendió al ver que era la chica que le vendió el refresco. Ella le sonrió dulcemente

-¿Son amigos tuyos los que estaban contigo?

-Algo así, ¿No debería estar en el puesto?

-A ésta hora cierro y otro chico toma mi lugar. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ichimoku Ren

-Qué lindo nombre, yo soy Akira Sumerigawa, y no necesitas tratarme con mucha formalidad

-De acuerdo señorita- se quedan un momento en silencio - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Seguro

-¿Por qué viniste a conversar conmigo de repente?

La chica se sonrojó un poco, porque ni ella misma sabía por qué lo había hecho _(esos amores a primera vista... como los odio xd)_

-Es que... como terminó mi turno y estaba aburrida.... vi que te dejaron solo y quise hacerte compañía

-Bueno... gracias Akira- contestó él sonriendo

Después de un rato estaban ya conversando como si fueran amigos de siempre, mientras a lo lejos llegaban Honne-Hona y Wanyuudou

-Parece que todavía sigue ahí

-¿Quién está con él?- Preguntó Honne-Hona mirándolo de lejos

-Es una chica

-¡Ya sé que es una chica, lo que quiero saber es quien es! Nunca la había visto...

-Cualquiera diría que estás celosa- Dijo el anciano riendo

-¡No lo estoy!- Contestó ella molesta y nerviosa a la vez –Vamos a decirle que es hora de irnos

Fueron hasta donde estaban Ichimoku Ren y Akira Sumerigawa. Estaban hablando entretenidamente

-Ah, ya llegaron- Suspiró Ren al verlos

-Vamos, la señorita nos espera

-¿La señorita?- Preguntó Akira Ren

-No es nadie, ya tengo que irme... te veo luego- se despidió de ella

-Adiós, nos veremos pronto- Se despidió Akira mientras lo observaba irse

-¿Quién era ella?- Le preguntó Honne-Hona

-Se llama Akira, es una chica muy agradable- Respondió serenamente

Honne-Hona volteó a verla

"Por alguna extraña razón me siento molesta... y no sé por qué..." Pensó ella intrigada

Next...


	2. Chapter 2

Regresaron con la señorita. Se quedaron ahí por algunos días, mientras descansaban del mundo de los humanos. Recibieron peticiones, las cumplieron, enviaron a las víctimas al infierno y volvieron a descansar por unos días. Ahora si ya querían divertirse

-¿Ahora a donde iremos?- Peguntó Wanyuudou

-Ustedes pueden ir a donde quieran, iré a visitar un rato a Akira- Respondió Ren sonriendo

Honne-Hona se molestó un poco, y Ren lo notó

-¿Sucede algo?

-No... es que... últimamente he estado de mal humor. Pero de seguro comprando algo se me quite

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Buena idea

Pero en vez de relajarse, la pobre de Honne-Hona se iba a irritar aún más

Los tres fueron a comprar las bebidas, mientras iban en dirección al parque. Ren fue a comprarlas en un puesto conocido

-Hola Akira, tres bebidas por favor

-¡Ren, viniste de nuevo! ¿Tres bebidas? No creo que tengas tanta sed

-No son todas para mí, vengo con mis compañeros

Akira se asomó por la ventanilla y logró ver a un hombre mayor y a una mujer

-Ah, son tus amigos de nuevo. ¿Siempre estás con ellos?

-Sí, quise venir para platicar un rato contigo, pero por lo que veo todavía no termina tu turno

-Sólo me quedan treinta minutos, si quieres espérame en la banca de enfrente, es que tengo que limpiar un poco aquí para cuando llegue el reemplazo

Fue a sentarse mientras sus compañeros se fueron a descansar en el mismo lugar que él.

Durante ese tiempo Akira pudo ver cómo se comportaba Ren con sus "amigos". Observaba al hombre mayor fumando cerca de un árbol, y a la mujer conversando con Ichimoku, así como pudo ver una pequeña chispa que había entre ellos cuando él le hacía bromas y ésta se enfadaba dándole un pequeño golpe. Rápidamente notó lo que sucedía inconscientemente entre ellos. Terminó de limpiar y cerró su tienda yendo donde estaba su amigo y la otra chica

-Vaya, ya terminaste. Pensé que nunca ibas a salir- Le dijo mientras le ofrecía un lugar en la banca para sentarse, haciendo a un lado a Honne-Hona, quien se molestó

-No creo que sea correcto que hagas a un lado a tu amiga así- Le comentó Akira al notar el disgusto de la morena

-A ella no le importa, de todos modos ella se había molestado conmigo hace un momento, no creo que quiera estar a mi lado- Respondió viendo a su colega, que se molestó aún más por ese comentario

-Entonces creo que está bien

Se pusieron a hablar mientras Wanyuudou se ponía a observar el paisaje. Pero Honne-Hona se sentía molesta aún. No sabía por qué cada vez que veía a Ichimoku con Akira sentía una gran irritación, o al escuchar a su compañero hablar de esa chica. Wanyuudou notó su molestia y rápidamente llegó a una revelación muy divertida; ahora no sabía si debía decírselo a su compañera o no. También Akira notó el enojo de la amiga de Ren, por lo que decidió hablar con su amigo a solas.

-Oye Ren, ¿Me acompañarías a buscar a mi reemplazo? Ya se tardó mucho y no es conveniente cerrar tan temprano

-¿Qué, acaso sabes donde vive?

-No, pero a esta hora siempre está jugando videojuegos, y ya se tardó mucho. Tengo que recordarle que tiene trabajo o lo despido

-Está bien, vamos. Wanyuudou, Honne-Hona, ahora vuelvo

Se fueron ambos, mientras Honne-Hona los observaba irse juntos con una mezcla de envidia, celos y rabia. Pero ella no sabía aún por qué se sentía así

.............................................................

Iban Ichimoku y Akira caminando por el gran parque, y pasaron por una fuente donde no había nadie. Akira se detuvo y se sentó en la base de la fuente

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, es que estoy cansada. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor voy a bajarle el sueldo si no viene, no voy a andar persiguiéndolo. Es su responsabilidad

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de caminar- Le respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Oye Ren, esa chica... ¿Qué significa para ti?

Ren se sorprendió por la pregunta, y por la drasticidad con la que Akira había cambiado el tema

-Es sólo mi compañera de trabajo, y la considero como una amiga; aunque tal vez ella no me considere así por todas las bromas que le hago. No nos llevamos muy bien a veces, pero yo la quiero así- Respondió con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos al decir la última frase. Akira lo notó -¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Bueno, es obvio que la consideras una amiga, pero al parecer ella te considera algo más...

-mhm, supongo que también me considera un perfecto inmaduro, siempre se molesta por lo que hago

-Emmm, aparte de eso... ¿No notaste que cada que hablabas conmigo ella se molestaba?

-Ella siempre está molesta, no te preocupes por eso

-Ren, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Ella está enamorada de ti

Él se sorprendió totalmente, pero luego su expresión cambió a interrogativa

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Nunca se ha portado muy bien conmigo, y siempre dice que soy un inmaduro, o un idiota, o...

-Ésa es su manera de demostrarte su cariño

-A para manera de hacerlo...- siseó sarcásticamente

-Y... por lo que veo a ti también te gusta... ¿No es así?

-¿¿A mí?? A mi no me gusta

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no estás enamorado de ella también

Él la miró fijamente, tratando de mostrar dureza

-A mi no...no... – Pero no pudo continuar –Yo... no puedo decirlo...

-Porque sí te gusta ¿Lo ves? Eso nunca falla- Dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Tal vez... tal vez si, pero me parece imposible que ella sienta lo mismo. Siempre dice que soy un idiota y todos sus demás sermones - suspiró fastidiado

-No te preocupes, eso yo lo averiguaré. Déjalo en mis manos- Dijo señalándose a sí misma con una expresión de "puedo hacer lo que sea"

-Akira...

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque... quiero que seas feliz, y, como... amiga, debo ayudarte- Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

El chico supo en ese momento lo que ella sentía por él, y aún así vio que se estaba sacrificando para que él fuera feliz con otra que no era ella. Le sonrió sinceramente

-Gracias Akira, eres una gran amiga

-Es mejor que volvamos, si no tus amigos se van a preocupar. En especial... ¿Cómo se llama esa chica?

-Honne-Hona

-Qué lindo nombre, ay, a mí todos los nombres me parecen lindos....- sonrió divertidamente

Se pararon y volvieron, mientras Ren seguía pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Akira, aún tenía una ligera duda.

Next...


	3. Chapter 3

Regresaron al puesto donde estaban los otros dos. Wanyuudou estaba sentado en la banca y Honne-Hona estaba recargada en el árbol arreglándose el cabello. Cuando Ren la vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, ésta lo notó y miro a Akira con cara de "¿WTF, qué cosa le dijiste de mí, miserable humana?"

-Ya regresaron, estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos

-Sí, aunque ya sabemos que lo que querían era estar un momento a solas, ¿No es así Ren?- Honne-Hona lo miró maliciosamente, pero sintiéndose muy molesta a la vez por la idea de que así hubiera sido en verdad

-Oh, no. Encontramos al chico, pero tenía un buen justificante para no venir y le perdonaré la falta- Dijo Akira inventándose algo lo más rápido posible -Oye, emmm... Honne-Hona ¿Verdad? Me gustaría que me ayudaras, si no es mucha molestia, a traer unos postres de mi puesto. Siento un poco de hambre y no me gustaría comer sin darles un poco.

-Gracias, pero te aseguro que no tenemos hambre- Respondió tratando dificultosamente de ser amable con ella

-No, por favor, insisto. Al menos llévenselos a su casa y así lo podrán comer cuando quieran. Por favor- Hizo un ademán de suplica

-mmm....está bien, sólo para darte gusto

-Muy bien, vamos- Exclamó Akira al tiempo que iban al puesto. Entraron y buscaron los postres. Mientras, Akira trataba ahora de saber cómo preguntarle "el asunto" a Honne-Hona. Sólo con verla, podía ver que su carácter era fuerte, y tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía.

-¿Oye, por qué me pediste ayuda a mí y no a tu "amiguito"?

-Es que él es un chico y podría tirar los postres, tú eres una mujer y tienes más cuidado- Improvisó

Ambas chicas lo vieron por la ventanilla del puesto hablando con Wanyuudou, Akira miró disimuladamente a Honne-Hona, y al ver que ella sonreía un poco al verlo decidió decirlo

-La verdad ese chico es muy lindo...

-Es un idiota, no sé qué le ves- Respondió Honne-Hona con un tono que ni ella misma se creyó

-Por favor, no necesitas ocultarlo. A ti te gusta Ren ¿Verdad?- Murmuró Akira suavemente esperando la reacción de la otra

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es un idiota, inmaduro y...!

-Y estás enamorada de él, no lo niegues. Veo cómo lo observas y cómo me miras cada que hablo con él. Eso no me molesta

-Yo...yo... aunque... aunque a mi me... gustara, él está enamorado de ti. Es muy obvio eso, tenlo por seguro- siseó fríamente

-Claro que no, él y yo sólo somos amigos, y él me dijo que tú le gustabas ¡En serio!

Honne-Hona abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras

-No puedes estar hablando en serio...-no se lo creía

-Claro que sí, si no decláratele esta tarde y verás que él te corresponderá

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que él y yo seamos...?

-Porque... yo lo quiero mucho, pero él no me corresponde, y quiero verlo feliz, no importa el costo

Honne-Hona miró a Ren por la ventanilla

-¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos durante tanto tiempo y a ésta chica le tomó unos pocos días saberlo?- Pensó mientras veía a Akira sacar los postres de un pequeño refrigerador –Los humanos son tan perceptibles...

-Aquí están, es natilla de chocolate. Espero que les gusten

Salieron de la tienda con los cuatro postres. Wanyuudou estaba limpiando su sombrero y Ren estaba recargado en el árbol con una ardilla en su hombro

-Ya llegamos- Akira sonreía mientras sostenía dos natillas

-Vaya, pensé que nunca regresarían- Contestó Ren

-Honne-Hona, la señorita nos espera; tenemos que irnos. Sólo te estábamos esperando- Dijo Wanyuudou al tiempo que se levantaba

-¿Esa señorita de la que hablan es su jefa o algo así?- Preguntó Akira a los tres

-Sí, es nuestra jefa. Lo siento Akira, pero ya tenemos que irnos

-Adiós Akira

-Adiós señorita, gracias por los postres que nos dio

Cuando se iban, Akira le susurró al oído de Honne-Hona -sólo se honesta con él ¿De acuerdo?

-No puedo asegurarte nada, pero gracias

Cuando se fueron del parque se transportaron al hogar de la señorita, donde Ai Enma los esperaba.


	4. Chapter 4

-Wanyuudou, una petición

-Sí, señorita- Y al tiempo se transformó en el muñeco de paja.

El caso era una niña caprichosa que quería enviar al infierno a su profesor porque según ella la odiaba y no la trataba bien. Los otros dos ayudantes de la señorita fueron informados y sólo estaban esperando que la niña soltara el hilo rojo. En realidad era un odio tonto y sin sentido, así que probablemente la chica regresaría el muñeco de paja a la chica infernal.

Ai Enma estaba en su cabaña tocando su flauta de madera, mientras Ren y Honne-Hona estaban en la orilla del río.

-¿Crees que esa chica suelte el hilo rojo?

-Es muy probable que no lo haga, no creo que quiera ir al infierno. Además ella misma sabe que está molesta por una tontería

De nuevo hubo silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del río.

Ren miró muy disimuladamente a Honne-Hona, pero ésta lo notó y se puso nerviosa

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-No, por nada...- Respira hondo – Oye... Honne-Hona, yo quería disculparme por todas las veces que te he hecho enojar. No es mi intención molestarte, es sólo que es mi manera de demostrarte mi...

Cuando volteó a verla, ella estaba enfrente de él. El pobre se sobresaltó del susto

-¿Qué estás...?

-Creo que ya sé lo que estás tratando de decirme

-¿Cómo que ya sabes...? ¿Qué estás pensando?

Ella toma sus manos y el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Akira me hizo notar algo, así que escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré otra vez. A pesar de todo lo que te digo y te hago, yo te....- Pero se quedó petrificada intentando decir esa palabras

-¿Honne-Hona?

-Yo... yo... ¿¡Por qué demonios me cuesta tanto decirlo?!

-Si no quieres decirlo, sea lo que sea, no tienes por qué hacerlo...

- ¡¡No!! ¿¡Por qué me es más fácil enviar y torturar personas en el infierno que decir que te quiero?!

Ren se quedó callado al escuchar su muy salvaje, pero al fin y al cabo declaración. Honne-Hona reaccionó al repetirse en la mente lo que había dicho y le desvió la mirada a su compañero violentamente.

-¿Acabas de decir que tú me...?

-Sé que lo que piensas, que estoy loca y que estoy jugándote una broma. Y creo que tienes razón al pensarlo, soy una tonta por creer que yo también te gust......

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar él tomó su rostro y la besó dulcemente. Ella se quedó inmóvil mientras procesaba la información de lo que ocurría en su cabeza, pero al fin cerró sus ojos y lo abrazó suavemente mientras disfrutaba de ese momento tan perfecto, en el paisaje del eterno atardecer.

Permanecieron así por un rato y cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron

-Vaya, nunca te había visto tan sonrojada

-Cállate, tú estabas igual hace un momento

-Pues con esa mirada pondrías así a cualquiera

-No hagas que me arrepienta de lo que hice

-Pero así me quieres...- Dijo él sonriendo

-Lo que acabamos de hacer... ¿Fue correcto?- Susurró ella en voz muy baja; de hecho Ren no la hubiera escuchado si no la hubiera tenido tan cerca de él

-Bueno... creo que es correcto si ambos sentimos lo mismo

Él la abrazó y la morena se acurrucó entre sus brazos. No lo sabían, pero alguien los había estado observando desde lo lejos con inexpresión, como siempre

-Ai, ¿No piensas decirles nada?

-Mientras cumplan su trabajo no importa lo que ellos hagan- Respondió fríamente a su abuela mientras los observaba desde la ventana con su flauta entre sus manos.

Al verlos recordó a Sentarou, pero alguien más apareció en su mente inconscientemente, un chico rubio de ojos verdes. Él era perverso, pero también sufrió como ella. Sus ojos reflejaron tristeza al recordarlo

-Los sentimientos... sólo causan dolor y sufrimiento- Pensó ella mientras dirigía su mirada a la eterna puesta de sol, llena de tristes y dolorosos recuerdos. Pero para Ren y Honne-Hona ése crepúsculo era la mayor maravilla que pudieran haber deseado en ese momento.

............................................................

¡Ayyy, hasta que lo escribí!

Esa historia me torturaba desde el año pasado, cuando apenas empecé a ver Jigoku Shoujo, pero nunca me atrevía a escribirla (es que me gusta mucho Ren como para que alguien mas lo tenga xd, y además me quedó TAN cursi xd) espero no haberlos disgustado por cambiar las parejas convencionales, pero si no me creen vean la temporada mitsuganae.

Tal vez ya la vieron y sigan pensando en Ren/Ai pero este es mi fic y yo hago lo que quiero u_u. Espero sus comentarios y gracias a los que la hayan leído ¡Chayito!


End file.
